1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device, and in particular to a device utilizing light emitting diode (LED) as a light source.
2. The Prior Arts
LED is expected to replace incandescent light bulbs, fluorescent tubes, and even compact fluorescent light bulbs in the foreseen future because of its compactness, low heat production, low power consumption and long life span. In addition, due to the advancement in manufacturing technology, the brightness of LED is greatly enhanced, and its manufacturing cost is gradually reduced. Therefore, more and more traffic signals, indicators, advertisement billboards, and LCD display backlights utilize LED as a light source.
Conventionally, LED is soldered to a conventional circuit board or an aluminum-based board to serve as a light source. However, as the LED is directly soldered to the board, heat cannot be dissipated efficiently, which makes it subject to failure from overheated.